Flolive Forever
by Hikaru Loves Kaoru
Summary: Sad at first but it gets better. I'll give the story to someone, I just don't really want to write it anymore.


Olives POV

I heared the bell ring and hurried to grab my stuff as soon as I was all packed up and about to leave Chyna came up to me.

"Hey Olive, wanna come to Chuck E Cheese with me and Fletcher?"

Normally I'd be happy to go hang out with them but im not for two reasons, One because Chyna kept saying "Fletcher keeps making sculpters of me and its annoying" when she should be happy to have a cute handsome artistic guy having a crush on her, but instead she hated it, and two well u can pretty much tell from one but if you can't then here it is, I have a giant crush on fletcher i have since we were six, but its gotten much bigger and i blushed even more when I was with him then I did before, so now im trying to stay away from him.

"No, sorry I have to go to a ummmm memory covension." she lied

"Please can't you go to the next one i dont want to be alone with Fletcher. PLEASE!"

There she goes again! How dare she!

"No, theres not going to be another one this is the last one, sorry."

"O.K. I'll tell him I can't go."

I didnt say another word to her i was to upset so i ran home as fast as my legs would carry me. I saw a bus coming and i wanted to run in the middle of the street, get ran over, then i would hear "He is soooo annoying!" or "Chyna is so beautiful."

but i knew that if i survived i would be hurt even more then i already am. I slowly lifted up the side of my shirt and looked and the big purple bruise over my ribs from my dad that reminds me another reason i don't want to be with them is if they found out what my dad does to me, and what he comes close to doing when hes drunk.

"Hey olive!" I heared Fletcher

I quickly put my shirt down. "H-Hi Fletcher." I said my face as pink as a rose.

"Do you know Chyna's favorite flower, I want to give her a couple."

AGAIN WITH CHYNA ALL OF HIS SENTENCES HAVE SOMTHING TO DO WITH HER! THINGS USE TO BE DIFFRENT FROM WHEN THEY WERE TWO WHEN THIER MOMS WORKED TOGETHER AND BROUGHT US TO WORK FROM WHEN WE WERE TWELVE! BEFORE CHYNA CAME ALONG!

I ran off running trying to fight back my tears until I got to the saftey of my room. When i got there i closed and locked my door then fell on the floor and cried my heart out. I heared the door opened and hopped that it was my mom not my dad.

"Hunny, where are you?

Yes its mom! I say a pool of tears in my hands and some on the floor so i threw a pillow on the floor where the tear stains were and wiped my eyes.

"I'm in my room!" I yelled.

"O.K."

i grabed my diary about to try to draw fletcher and me but i was no artist it would probably look like two animals but i stilled loved him. Right when i grabbed the key from its spot the doorbell rang.

"Honey, it's you friend, Fletcher." Her mom yelled "Come on in, Olive's in her room." I heared her say

"Thank you."

I quickly put my diary and key away then went to dresser and pulled out cover up, I didnt really like make up but ever since Chyna came i knew i needed it to get rid of my red that staines my eyes from crying and quickly looked in the mirror and put it over my eyes.

I hurried and unlocked the door and as soon as i unlocked it and opened the door i saw Fletcher who was about to open the door.

"H-hi Fletcher." i turned around despret for him not to see my blushing face.

"Why did u run away from me earlier?" he said as they sat on the bed.

"I..." i stopped to think of an excuse "My mom need me to help work on her garden." i said which was kinda true, my mom did have a garden and i was supposed to help her today but not until later.

"oh,"

"I'll be right back." i said as i hurried to the bathroom. i locked the door and sat on the counter hoping if i stayed in here long enough he would leave.

FLETCHERS PoV

"Hey Olive!"

"H-Hi Fletcher"

"Do you know Chyna's favorite flower, i want to give her a couple."

Olive took of running. "OLIVE!" i yelled but she was to far away to possibly hear.

I'll go home tell my mom and then go to olives house then she might be happier and i dont have to walk far because she lives on the same street.

i arrived at her door and rang the bell. "Honey, it's your friend, Fletcher!" "Shes up stairs."

"Thank you."

Iran up stairs and olive opened the door right before i knocked.

"H-Hi Fletcher."

"Why did you run away from me earlier?"

"I... My mom needed me to help work on her garden"

"Oh." i said even though i knew she was lying

"ill be right back" she said as she ran out the door

I saw a pink book with a lock, her diary i was guessing and then when i knew she wasnt looking i went to grab somthing her and chyna both had like friendship braclets only for a sculpter of chyna then i would give it back but then i saw a silver key igrabbed it then looked to make sure she wasnt coming. Then, i grabbed her diary, i knew that diarys are for secrets but i couldnt resist. i opened it up to find somthing i would have expectedi read it "**dear diary, 2005 september 7, i ope dis is how to kep a diary, i woldnt no cauze i nevr had on befor"**i couldnt help but smile when i read her 6 year old handwriting it was messy and most of the words were spelt wrong **"i have this friend whoo i lik his name is fleter i no him since i was 2. he smart and cute and liks drawing. i hope he ask me out but he wont i can tel cauze he shy. i got o go uv, olive" **i flipped pagesand got to her most recent page. one paragrah caught his eye. **"He did it again, mom was gone and he slapped me and punched me i want to tell fletcher about it im so scared i wish fletcher could know he'd comfort me, he always has."** i quickly locked it and put it and the key back. i couldnt believe someone was hurting her, who would want to hurt her, she was the most innocent girl i ever met.


End file.
